


Puppy

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Other, Werewolves, pregnancy implied
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 人类芒特/犬科米
Relationships: Mason Mount/Declan Rice
Kudos: 9





	Puppy

芒特按住满地打滚的莱斯。

这可不是什么容易的事情，普通的成年公狼体长接近两米，混血种的狼族更加巨大，而族群的首领又会多出一条尾巴的长度。

他留心避开那些疯狂挥动的爪子，抚摸大灰狼的头顶和下巴，拿出给小球迷签名合影的耐心，“嘘——乖狗狗，乖狗狗。”

莱斯嗅到了熟悉的味道，属于他的人类的味道。他安静了一点，努力把四只爪子都放到地上，用湿漉漉的眼睛盯着芒特。犬科形态的莱斯依旧保持了微微下垂的眼角和极浅色的虹膜，这让本就难以拒绝的狗狗眼更加难以拒绝。

他的人类对他微笑，允许他的尖鼻子把自己巡视一遍，然后把他的大脑袋搂在怀里。

莱斯张开嘴，尖尖的獠牙正对着人类的喉咙。他需要压抑自己的本能——他真的很想和芒特玩那些族人之间的游戏，但芒特是自己一只爪子就能杀死的物种，他被迫放弃又咬又啃又抓又挠的亲昵方式，但忍不住发出呜呜的声音。

好在他的人类愿意和他玩别的游戏。

芒特的左手继续搂着他，有一搭没一搭地用手指梳理脖颈厚实的皮毛；右手摸到下面，抓住早就硬起来的阴茎轻轻撸动。

大灰狼舒服地眯起眼睛，轻轻扑倒他的人类。

虽然预料到了这次袭击，但芒特还是小小地抱怨了一下，突然地故意加快手上动作。

狼尾巴猛然抽动，甩到芒特的小腿上，留下一道红印。

莱斯在快感中意识到了什么，警觉地抬起头，但他的人类告诉他什么事都没有，并且用温热的口腔剥夺他最后的注意力。

他没有办法像标记族人那样标记普通人类，性是最接近标记的宣告主权的方法。虽然没有直接说过，但芒特沾满自己精液的样子真的很令他快乐。

他大概是发出了属于狗狗的快乐声音，他的人类抓住他的前爪擦擦自己嘴角。

欲望得到缓解的大灰狼恢复了本就敏锐的嗅觉，他在自己人类的身上闻到了其他生物的味道，其他人类，英格兰的狐狸，德国的吸血鬼以及来自新大陆的不明物种。

这无可厚非，芒特刚从训练场回来。但占有欲旺盛的野兽还是控制不住自己发出领地被入侵的低吼。

“我知道你在想什么，”芒特趴在莱斯身上又去挠他的下巴，“我原本打算再去洗个澡，但实在担心你毁掉我们的第五张沙发。”

大灰狼似乎没听到他在说什么，猛地起身把他掀翻，向检视猎物那样垂下眼睛看他，呲开嘴，露出森森白牙。

“我们继续吧，好不好Dec？”芒特保持着刚才的微笑也保持着撒娇的口吻，他向犬科动物的首领发动比犬科动物更加犬科的狗狗眼攻击，莱斯肯定会妥协，莱斯总会妥协。

大灰狼又卧倒了。

芒特满意地揉揉他的后背，“Dec好乖。”

他故意摸了两下软掉的阴茎，听到莱斯喉咙里细小尖锐的声音才松开手继续向后。很明显，两条后腿之间的毛已经湿透了，一缕一缕黏到一起。

芒特很容易把手指伸进去，发情期的时候这里总会更热一些。他很熟悉如何挑逗敏感点达到刺激而不满足的效果，也知道在大灰狼朝自己嚎叫之前适可而止，然后送进整根阴茎让威胁变成呜咽。

莱斯的爪子一抖一抖，尾巴像失控一样，毫无章法地拍打地板。

他的人类真的很小只（虽然他的人类的阴茎并不小只）趴在身上只达到前胸的位置，高潮的时候还会薅掉自己几撮毛。

被自己的人类标记和标记自己的人类同样快乐。

芒特爬起来，揉了揉自己乱糟糟的头发，正要转身，眯着眼睛在地上打滚的大灰狼蹭一下子跟着站起来，又因为发情期忽忽悠悠晃了两下。

芒特笑了，“嘿，Dec，没事的。我只是去喝点水。”

莱斯还是在他的腿间绕来绕去，试图阻止对方迈开步子，或者干脆打算把对方绊倒。

“狗狗，听话。”芒特弯下腰揉揉他的脑袋，大灰狼快乐地支棱了两下耳朵，并更加欢快地用自己捆住芒特的腿。

“迪克兰！我知道你能听懂！”

大灰狼抖抖尾巴，假装自己并不能。

芒特放弃了，重新躺下，轻轻叹一口气，伸出舌头舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇。这是个非常错误的信号，莱斯马上凑过来，提供自己更加潮润，更加巨大，也更加粗糙的舌头。

他们玩了一会儿，莱斯露出肚皮邀请抚摸。不知道过了多久，手底下毛茸茸的柔软肚皮变成腹肌撑起来的光滑皮肤。

“Hi，Dec”芒特像刚见面那样重新打招呼。

“Hi，Mase”莱斯保留着尖耳朵和巨大尾巴，或许因为发情期令人神志不清，或许他在故意讨好芒特。

这果然很有效，芒特一边念叨“我讨厌你的舌头”，一边含住他的舌尖接吻。

莱斯迷迷糊糊，不太知道自己发出的是单词音节还是犬科动物的呼噜声。

发情期总归是令人疲惫，人形大灰狼困得要死，可他的人类还在没完没了说话。

“我有弄伤你吗？”

“不会，你知道的，狼族身体的耐受度很高。”

“嗯嗯嗯！大狗狗很耐操的。”

芒特抓住他的尾巴尖拿在手里玩。

“Dec，Dec，你会怀孕吗？”

莱斯发出咕噜咕噜的笑声，可芒特抬起头很认真地看他，像期待一个新玩具，于是莱斯回答，“小概率会吧。”

“哇！”芒特把脸埋在他前胸柔软的毛发里，“可爱的小狗狗。”

“小狼。”

“我好想要小狗狗！”

“嗯……”

“如果小狗狗只有一半的狼族血统，还可以像你一样变成狼吗？”

“可以。”

“你会带着小狗狗捕猎吗？”

“会的。”

“你会带着小狗狗踢足球吗？”

“会的。”

“你会带着小狗狗和吸血鬼打架吗？”

“会的。”

“你会给小狗狗喂奶吗？”

“……”

或许应该认真解释一下，人类和狼族的生殖隔离没那么容易被打破。他是一只公狼，还是族群的首领，怀上人类小孩像西汉姆双杀切尔西那么困难。

但他实在太困了，芒特的声音越来越像摇篮曲，他伸出爪子——或者手，把芒特搂在怀里，迷迷糊糊睡着了。

中高纬度的夏夜，山顶的空气湿润而凉爽。

巨大的成年公狼对着新生的红月嗥叫。

森林深处，山峦背后，岛屿另一端，族人们附和长啸。

芒特坐在旁边，两只小狼崽窝在他怀里，有模有样地模仿，“啊——呜——！”“啊——呜——！”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 摄入过量大米和他家汪玩耍的ins story的产物  
> 也或许受到了芒特最近很A（也很傻）的新发型影响  
> 背景大概是这个：https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955395/chapters/60026239（更加米/芒）


End file.
